


Champions [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, ensemble vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: I've had my share of sand kicked in my face // But I've come through





	Champions [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixie (magnetgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts).



> Song: "We Are The Champions" by Queen  
> Runtime: 3:00

[[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Queen-we-are-the-champions-lyrics)]

Download: [champions.zip](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/glow/champions.zip) [214.8MB]

(Please let me know if there's a problem with the download!)


End file.
